Reckoning Ball
is the 8th episode of Season 2 and the 68th episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis Convinced that Cricket and the Greens have ruined his life, Chip Whistler returns to exact his revenge, but when his dad threatens to fire him, he must try to earn their trust. Plot Following the events of Season 1's "Feud Fight", Wholesome Foods has been quickly losing business with people protesting in the street. The employees all mock Chip Whistler, who is still upset over having been humiliated by Cricket Green and his family, even though much of the conflict is his own fault. He resolves to "drive the Greens out of town, once for all" by purchasing a wrecking ball in an attempt to destroy their house. Officer Keys just so happens to be walking along when he prevents Chip from harming them, but the ball swings back and knocks him out of the driver's seat; chipping his tooth once again. At Wholesome Foods Corp, Chip meets with his father who reprimands his son for his violent behavior and threatens to kick him out of the company to his horror. He gives him a Forgiveness Contract that the Greens must sign to show that they have accepted his legitimate apology which then he will reconsider his future in the company. The Greens are hard at work rebuilding their roof, which was slightly damaged by the wrecking ball, when Chip shows up. The Greens all begin to attack him, but he calms them down by revealing that he wants to apologize. While Bill and Tilly are willing to accept his attempt, Cricket and Gramma Alice are skeptical, especially when he gives a half-hearted apology to them. Bill then suggests that he apologize by helping out with fixing the roof. It quickly becomes apparent that Chip is incompetent at something simple like hammering a nail and falls off the roof and destroys the garden. Not being able to withstand the "harsh" conditions, Chip tries to mow down the yard, but Alice stops him and he knocks himself out cold. Chip is nursed back to health by the Greens where he admits that he is unsure of what to think about them as they have been kind to him despite his behavior. They tell him that despite their bad relationship (which they admit is mostly Cricket's fault) they still want to treat him nicely as that is what they do. Bill then reassures him that he needs to prove himself worthy before he earns his desire, which is the same as his dad tells him, and once he achieves his goal, he can get whatever he wants in life. Chip then gives a legitimate apology and Cricket, having been convinced he really means it, signs the contract. The rest of the Greens also sign (but Alice is reluctant as she suspects he's up to something), though he still wants to help with the yard which he quietly agrees on. Afterwards, Mr. Whistler finally retires and hands the company over to his son, hoping he would make him proud. As Chip steps in as CEO however, he quickly has his hired hands refurbish his office, taking out everything related to his old self and father, and calls in his private dentist to fix his teeth with platinum. Chip then reveals his amends he made with the Greens from earlier were all but an an act, and they completely fell for it, and now that he has full control of Wholesome Foods with no interference from his retired dad, he vows to have his full revenge on the Green family and plots to run them out of Big City soon, setting up a potential return for him. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Paul Scheer as Chip Whistler * Ed Begley Jr as Mr. Whistler *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Andy Daly as Officer Keys *C.H.Greenblatt as Dentist Video TBA References es:Bad Influencer Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:A-Z